After the Storm
by hardyanna
Summary: This story follows Faye as she begins her life outside of Orochimaru's compound, finding out about love, family, and most of all, who she truly is. It is a stand alone sequal-that-isnt-really-a-sequal to the Letters Series on DA.


Tsunade glanced over the Anbu report for the hundredth time since their return from ambushing Orochimaru's lair, resulting in no casualties and two rescued captive: One of Orochimaru's specimens, codenamed: FAYE, and the other, Tema, was one of their own, kidnapped for her strength both mentally and physically. Apparently, in his search for the perfect host body, Orochimaru had created a test-tube baby. He had even gone so far as to use his own DNA to create a girl who was genetically enhanced to be a powerhouse of chakra. However, her body could not handle such a feat, thus the search for a perfect host body began. After Tema's capture, she quickly became Orochimaru's top pick for merging with Faye. Before this could be accomplished, a chance mission by the Anbu resulted in their rescue.

Tema had reacclimated to normal life as well as she could, but Faye….She was disassociative and timid, never spoke unless prompted, and had no idea of how to live outside of the confines of Orochimaru's compound. After expressing interest in becoming a shinobi, both Tsunade and Kakashi, Faye's appointed guardian, agreed that it may do her some good. But with power of her magnitude…it could become dangerous not only to her, but to the village.

Now was the hardest part for Tsunade; Telling one of her best Anbu that he was going to become Faye's mentor, and knowing full and well he would hate the idea.

"Hyuuga Neji," Tsunade said, glancing up from the report, "You stated that when you and your team captured the girl, she was of no obvious threat, is that correct?"

The violet-eyed ninja nodded stoically, "Yes. She was found curled in the back of the cell, protecting Tema; Not only was she not perceived as a threat, the girl initially fought against us taking her."

Tsunade turned a few pages, easily finding what she was looking for, "On page five, you state that when the interrogation specialist forced Faye to the point of using her chakra, it was, and I quote, 'an immense wave of unbridled power'. When you say 'immense wave' in the report, you mean-"

"Tsunade-sama, I haven't seen the amount of chakra that she was somehow channeling, not even in Sasuke when his cursed mark was trying to break free," The cold Hyuuga squared his jaw, "It was unbelievable that someone so weak could harness that sort of power and still survive."

"Well," Tsunade began, "From some of the documents your team brought back, it seems that Faye can't use her chakra effectively." Tsunade's gaze met Neji's curious one, "You stopped her during the interrogation?"

Neji raised an eyebrow slightly, "That is correct…"

"From what I've been reading of Orochimaru's notes, if she were to reach full power, she would destroy herself and everyone within proximity. That's why he was using Tema as a vessel for their merging, because Faye's body simply can't handle that kind of power. At least at the moment."

The blonde woman closed the report and slid it across her desk towards Neji. He took it, but an eyebrow shot up, covering itself underneath his headband. Tsunade laced her fingers above the large, oak desk, "Neji, you are one of our best Anbu, particularly in infiltration and obtaining information."

The dark man knit his brows, "Thank you, Tsunade-"

"What I need from you," She continued, afraid that if she paused too long, she would rethink her plan entirely, "Will take every skill you've ever learned." Neji straightened in his chair, but remained quiet, "I want you to oversee Faye's training."

Almost immediately, Tsunade could see the discus flourish on Neji's face. Him? Teach Orochimaru's spawn! "Tsunade, I don't mean to undermine your authority, but I believe my skills could be better put to use elsewhere-"

"Neji," Tsunade interrupted, holding one purple-painted finger in the air to stop him, "You are the only one who can do this. Your byakugan will allow you to monitor Faye's chakra output like no others can. You are the only one who can stop that output in the event that it becomes too overpowering during training...or if she attacks the village."

"But-"

"Faye is your assignment now," Tsunade said sternly, meeting her Anbu's blazing eyes, "You are to train her until she is ready to be transferred to a team. After that, she will no longer be your concern. Are your orders clear?"

Neji squared his jaw, not bothering too much to hide his anger, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. If there is nothing else, you may leave." Without another word, Hyuuga Neji clenched the report and exited the room, dreading his new assignment.


End file.
